Junto a él
by Azturial
Summary: Quiere que le mire, a él. A Noruega. Quiere que sepa que está ahí, que está con él, que siempre lo ha estado. Que no necesita nada más. Que no necesita a nadie más. Para Hagobi.


**Claim:** Noruega/Dinamarca (sí, con Noru toppeando) y algo de Dinamarca/Suecia**  
Género:** Angst/Drama/Romance**  
Advertencias:** Angst, angst, ANGST. _Mucho_ angst.**  
Dedicatoria:** A Hagobi Riench, por su cumpleaños. Te adoro, lo sabes, y espero que te guste tu regalo :3**  
Notas:** Bueno, como dije arriba, esto es para mi querida Hago. Ella quería un Noruega/Dinamarca con Noru toppeando y mucho angst, así que salió esto. Lo siento, terminó quedándome Nor/Den/Su ;w; Pero de todos modos espero que lo disfruten.  
Está ubicado después de la huída de Suecia y Finlandia, cuando la Unión de Kalmar se disolvió, en 1523 (?)

**

* * *

Junto a él**

Puede escuchar los golpes en dentro de la habitación, ese último probablemente fue una silla al chocar contra la pared. Y no sabe por qué está ahí, recargado junto a su puerta y apretando los puños. Ya mandó a Islandia a su cuarto, no tiene ninguna razón para seguir en ese lugar.

_(Y sin embargo sigue ahí, y al parecer sus piernas no tienen intención de moverse. Sigue ahí, con el corazón en la mano, la mirada en el piso y los puños cerrados. Escuchando los golpes, los gruñidos furiosos y los gritos que llegan desde la habitación. Desde _su _habitación.)_

Después de varios minutos, deja de escuchar ruido y sube la mirada, sin cambiar su expresión (o su falta de ella). Y se pregunta, no sin cierta amargura, si se ha callado porque ya no tiene más cosas qué romper o si al final se ha ahogado en el licor de todas las botellas que esconde en su cuarto.

_(Y no puede evitar apretar los dientes con impotencia cuando escucha ese sofocado_ "¡Estúpido Berwald!" _que viene cargado de furia y un pequeño, casi imperceptible, matiz de dolor._

_Tal vez eso es lo que le hace abrir la puerta de golpe.)_

Lo mira con ojos fríos, cruzado de brazos. Está sentado con la espalda recargada en la pared, los ojos cerrados y una botella en la mano. Puede ver las heridas sangrantes que tiene en el cuerpo, los golpes y la ropa rasgada. Y le molesta. Le molesta que sea tan egoísta, tan aferrado a Suecia.

_(O quizá le molesta que le importe tanto el que el sueco se haya ido.)_

—Eres un idiota —sabe que no es el momento, pero le es inevitable decírselo—. ¿Lo sabías?

Dinamarca suelta una risita irónica, que termina un hipido. Abre los ojos y mira al techo, con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? —murmura, negando levemente con la cabeza.

Noruega no hace más que apretar los dientes. Porque Dinamarca está perdido de borracho y no es que le importe mucho que él esté ahí, frente a él. _Con él_.

_(Pero no sabe por qué le importa tanto justo en ese momento. Al fin y al cabo, siempre ha sido así, ¿verdad?_

_Siempre ha estado ahí y el danés no lo ha notado.)_

—No lo entiendo, Noru… —masculla el otro, dando otro trago a la botella que tiene entre las manos—. ¿Qué hice mal?

_(Y ahí casi puede escuchar ese pequeño cristal de hielo que tiene por corazón romperse. Pero ya lo sabía, sabía que eso sucedería. Y duele, demasiado._

_Pero eso ya lo sabía de antemano, ¿no?)_

Se acerca a él con brusquedad inusitada y le quita la botella de las manos con un movimiento duro y seco. Ambos escuchan la botella rodar, pero después de un segundo eso ya no importa. Porque Dinamarca ha levantado la vista y Noruega se ha sentado encima de él y le ha golpeado la mejilla. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco golpes. No sólo en la mejilla, en todo el cuerpo. Y Dinamarca no hace nada por evitarlo.

Con una mierda, quiere que se levante, que sea el mismo de siempre. Quiere que le detenga por las muñecas y le sonría de medio lado. Quiere que suelte su estruendosa y molesta risa y le haga notar quién es el más fuerte de los dos. Quiere mirarlo a los ojos y saber que la huída de Berwald no le ha afectado en absoluto.

Pero nada pasa.

Dinamarca recibe los golpes laxo y sin moverse, y las manos de Noruega se empapan de su sangre. Y dentro del noruego empiezan a bullir la rabia, la desesperación, el dolor. Quiere que le mire, _a él_. A Noruega. Quiere que sepa que está ahí, que está con él, que siempre lo ha estado, que no necesita nada más. Que no necesita _a nadie_ _más_. Quiere decírselo, pero no puede.

_(Porque los ojos de Dinamarca no le buscan a él. Buscan algo que él no le puede dar, buscan a alguien que no es él.)_

Y como último recurso, le besa. Le besa con furia, con dolor, con todos los malditos sentimientos que han surgido en su interior por su culpa. Quiere entregárselos, alejarse de ellos. No los quiere. Pero al final no se van. Se entierran más hondo, se clavan y escosen.

Le besa a la fuerza, sin modosidad, con dureza. Le besa de la única forma que puede, porque no está en su naturaleza ser cálido, y no pretende empezar a serlo ahora. Le muerde los labios y se adentra en su boca con brusquedad, forzándolo, incitándolo.

Pero él no responde, no toma el control, aún cuando siempre detesta perderlo. Y en el momento justo en que se separa de él, no puede evitar que un par de lágrimas salgan de sus ojos, así como tampoco puede evitar un escalofrío cuando las grandes y cálidas manos de Dinamarca secan los rastros de lágrimas de sus mejillas.

—Eres tan frío, Noru… —lo escucha murmurar ahogadamente, con el atisbo de una sonrisa tristona en la voz—. _Tan frío…_

Y ahí el noruego se derrumba, dando pequeños golpes en el pecho del mayor. Porque comprende que no puede reprocharle nada, que no ha hecho nada en realidad. Y sabe que si hubiera una mínima oportunidad, la tomaría. Pero no la hay. Porque nunca encontró el momento preciso, nunca encontró un segundo en que le mirara de verdad.

_(No hay nada. Nunca lo hubo.)_

Y aún así, sabe que lo quiere, que lo ama. Sabe que lo hará siempre.

Aunque le haya partido en pedazos.

_

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aquí sin cortarse las venas... ¿Reviews? 83_


End file.
